Machine-type communication (MTC)/Machine to Machine (M2M) communication is advancing rapidly. The MTC communication facilitates a direct communication (requiring seldom human-machine interaction) with one or more MTC/M2M device(s) deployed therein. The MTC/M2M devices, (i.e., Internet of Things (IoT) device, wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs)) are based on 3 GPP/cellular based protocols, with intention of saving power and reduce congestion in a network. These MTC/M2M device use radio access channels (i.e., communication channel) in compliance with the same protocol (i.e., 3 GPP, cellular network procedure) used by mobile device(s) to connect to a network. As a result, the cellular (IoT) networks designed for generic use cases brings in-efficiencies in resource allocation and adds overhead in a wireless communication system.
These M2M/MTC/IoT enables three major use cases such as command-response traffic (triggered reporting), having latency of 10 seconds, exception reported by IoT devices having latency of 3-5 seconds and periodic reports or keep alive. The IoT devices are use case centric (to solve a specific problem) and not for general purpose like smartphones/mobiles. A generic protocol design leaves sub optimal choices for a specific use case. However, optimizations are not designed based on scenarios and other use cases for M2M devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.